In general, a solid oxide fuel cell (hereinafter may be referred to as “SOFC”) is used in the form of a fuel cell stack including a plurality of electricity generation units disposed in a predetermined direction (hereinafter may be referred to as a “direction of array”). The fuel cell stack is fastened by means of a plurality of fastening members (e.g., bolts) extending in the direction of array.
The electricity generation unit is the smallest unit of electricity generation, and includes a single cell including an electrolyte layer, a cathode, and an anode such that the cathode and the anode face each other in the direction of array and the electrolyte layer intervenes between these electrodes. The electricity generation unit also includes a sealing member that seals a cathode chamber facing the cathode (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The sealing member is a frame member having a through hole defining the cathode chamber and is formed of, for example, mica. The sealing member is sandwiched between two other members in the direction of array, thereby sealing the cathode chamber. The use of the sealing member achieves sealing of the cathode chamber in a relatively simple manner at low cost.